Flaming Hearts
Hi! I'm Sandy! This is the first story in my series, Burning. I hope it's a likeable story for you readers and that it gives you something to enjoy! "Never give up, because you always hide surprises from yourself." ~ Me ''Prologue '' She looks around, only seeing fire in her wake. She never sees something different, always the same thing. Her home... burning... her friends... fighting... A long lost battle is not worth fighting in. She tries to break free of the binds holding her back from the tongues of flame, but she cannot. Her heart is a Flaming Heart, she is a Flameholder. She is destined to be near fire, but not near enough to feel it's heat. She needs fire, but this fire different. This fire is evil, the one she feel in love with is a caring fire, there to protect her and her friends. This fire is evil, wanting to destroy cats and their homes. Does she want to stop it though? It is still fire, her beloved fire... Would she want to hurt it? Maybe the binds were a good thing, holding her away from the flames and the decision she would have to had made. Her flames...her heart...her love...her beautiful fire...her creation... Her creation. She had made this evil fire, but how? She was a good cat, so how did she create something so evil? Her fire...her beloved fire...turned evil be her own actions... No! She felt the fight go out of her and she collapsed, letting the fire engulf her forever... Chapter One Flamekit had been born different. She was a Flameholder, a legend reborn into modern time. There had not been a Flameholder for centuries, why was there one now? She would show off, creating flames and scaring her sister so much she would burst into tears in the end. The other kits considered her a bully... Why though? She had done nothing wrong, simply teasing her sister couldn't be bullying...right? She did not think so, anyways. Her sister, Dashkit, wasm on the other hand, almost normal. She reacted like a normal cat, but she wasn't quite right. Not as strange as Flamekit of course. "Flamekit? Wanna play moss-ball?" Flamekit looked up from her paws and met Dashkit's eyes, who stared at her with apprehension and nervousness. Dashkit did not despise of Flamekit, nor did she like her, despite the two being sisters. Flamekit shook her head. "You know I'll just set it on fire, right? There's no point, go play with the others." Dashkit seemed okay with leaving her sister alone, at the edge of the clearing, pawing at the dirt, while she pranced off and played with the three older kits, Aspenkit, Tuftkit and Drizzlekit, all of which were normal cats. "Oi! Dashkit! Not wanting to play with your loser of a sister?" Jeered Tuftkit and a nearby apprentice, Brittlepaw, broke out in laughter. Flamekit only had one car she would consider a 'friend' and that was her mother, Oakleap. She had been sympathetic when Flamekit had come to her in down spirits because the other kits were being mean to her. Oakleap, was the one who wouldn't shrink away from the sight of Flamekit. "That's rude Tuftkit!" Said Aspenkit, shocked and reproachful. Tuftkit ignored his sister and leaped on top of Foxkit, who squealed in alarm. Flamekit almost called out to tell Tuftkit to stop practically squishing Dashkit, but she decided not to. Tuftkit was probably just playing anyways. Drizzlekit was keeping quiet for once, her boistrous attitude disappearing. Flamekit did not mind Drizzlekit and Aspenkit, but she did not consider them 'friends' yet. Who knows? Maybe they will become friends with Flamekit when the lot are apprentices. Flamekit kicked up a cloud of dust and attempted to set it on fire, but all she did was make the dust glow for a minute before settling back down on the ground. Flamekit didn't like it when there wasn't fire around, it was boring, not setting something on fire. She liked the heat, she liked everything about fire. She had set numerous things on fire: her mother and sisiter's tails, Tuftkit's ear, the thorn barrier, highrock, the warriors den and the other queen, Gravelfall's nest. She itched to set something on fire how, but there was nothing around... Hang on a minute! Out of the corner of her eye, Flamekit spotted a spare moss-ball, sitting in the middle of the clearing, being avoided by all the Warriors, apprentices, and other kits, who had begun playing with a different moss-ball. She got to her paws shakily and started over to the moss-ball, dragging it back over to where she had been laying just before. TBC Category:Sandy's Fanfic Category:Sandy's Fanfics